Una extraña pero linda pareja
by Akai Tsuki27
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es el típico nerd de "Konoha School", enamorado de Hinata Hyuga quien es revoltosa, ruidosa, despistada; por un percance a la hora de la salida empiezan a hablar y socializar desarrollando (en el caso de Hinata) nuevos sentimientos hacia el rubio y reforzando (con Naruto) los sentimientos ya encontrados.
1. Tardanzas, papitas y futbol

Disclaimer: Ni Hinata ni sus compañeros son de mi propiedad, todos son de Masashi-sama ya que si fueran míos Sakura ya estaría muerta y Hinata sería parte del equipo 7.

¡DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA! ;)

.

.

.

.

Esta historia comienza con otro día como cualquier otro en la casa de un chico de cabellera rubia despeinada, ojos azules, piel bronceada, 14 años y 3 marcas en sus mejillas, de nombre Naruto Namikaze. Este joven se encontraba dormido en su cama pero empezó a despertar por los rayos del hermoso astro solar que le pegaban de lleno en su rostro, al momento de sentarse en su cama, se talló los ojos mientras se desperezaba para luego meterse al baño y tomar una ducha de 10 minutos para por última cosa en la lista ponerse el uniforme de su Instituto el cual consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de botones que va dentro del pantalón, una corbata negra y en el lado izquierdo de esta el símbolo de la escuela que era una pequeña llamarada de fuego con unas letras bordadas que decían: "KONOHA SCHOOL" y acomodarse sobre sus hermosos ojos unos lentes muy gruesos los cuales opacaban la vista de sus ojos y bajar a desayunar con su familia.

-B-buenos días-saludó tímidamente porque olvide mencionarles que él junto con sus amigos eran considerados los nerds #1 de la escuela.

-¡Buenos días hijo!-le devolvió el saludo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja larga hasta medias rodillas, piel blanca y ojos grises con toques violetas, su nombre: Kushina Uzumaki.

-Buenos días Naruto-respondió bajando el periódico que se encontraba leyendo un hombre de cabellera igual a la del joven, ojos azules y piel bronceada, nombre: Minato Namikaze.

-Hola hermanito-saludó el último miembro de la familia, un joven que aparenta los 16 años, cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta con un flequillo que le tapa el lado izquierdo de la cara, piel bronceada y ojos azules, nombrado: Deidara Namikaze.

Después de saludarse todos, Naruto se sentó junto a su hermano donde lo esperaba su desayuno, para comer tranquilo pues apenas eran las 6:00 y ellos entraban a las 7:30, luego de unos minutos en los que estuvo hablando con su hermano de tonterías sonó el timbre y Kushina fue a abrir.

-B-buenos días K-Kushina-san-saludó un chico de piel blanquecina, ojos negros y cabello negro con destellos azulados el cual estaba peinado hacia atrás como si fueran púas, el mejor amigo de Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha.

-Buenos días Kushina-san-dijo esta vez un joven un poco más alto que Sasuke su piel era un poco menos blanca que la del antes mencionado, ojos negros, cabello del mismo color largo atado en una coleta baja y en su cara tiene debajo de sus ojos unas líneas las cuales son ojeras, nombre: Itachi Uchiha hermano mayor de Sasuke por dos años.

-Hola chicos pasen en un momento les digo a Naruto y Deidara que ya están aquí-indicó la mujer amablemente mientras los 2 chicos pasaban.

Kushina caminó hasta la cocina para decirles a sus hijos que sus respectivos mejores amigos ya habían llegado para poder ir a la escuela.

-Niños ya llegaron Sasuke e Itachi para irse a la escuela-informó la pelirroja.

-Sí, adiós mamá, adiós papá-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras recogían sus almuerzos y caminaban hacia la sala.

Al llegar a la sala los cuatro se saludaron y salieron rumbo a la escuela aunque los mayores estuvieron alegando que todavía era temprano para llegar (6:30) y que antes deberían pasar a alguna tienda para comprar frituras o algo así a lo que los menores solo pudieron suspirar y asentir con la cabeza para ahora dirigirse hacia una tienda que estaba como a 5 minutos de la escuela.

-Buenos días-dijeron al entrar en la tienda para ver qué podrían comprar.

-Buenos días-saludó el dependiente.

-Pues yo creo que me compraré unas papitas-dijo Deidara después de unos minutos de ver agarrando sus respectivas papitas.

-Yo seguiré viendo-dijo Itachi.

-Y-yo igual-comentaron Naruto y Sasuke.

En un momento en lo que ellos elegían se abrió la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla y los presentes levantaron su vista para ver a 2 jovencitas ahí paradas en la puerta con una patineta y unos audífonos cada una.

La primera chica de nombre Hinata Hyuga tiene el pelo largo hasta debajo de la cintura de color negro-azulado con un flequillo y 2 mechones a los lados hasta la barbilla enmarcando su rostro, piel blanquecina, ojos blancos con un toque violáceo, ella vestía el mismo uniforme que Naruto con la diferencia de que ella tenía una falda tableada 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla y la camisa por fuera, tiene 14 años.

La segunda de nombre Tenten Ama tiene el pelo castaño hasta media espalda amarrado en dos chonguitos al estilo pucca, ojos color chocolate, piel bronceada, vestía igual que Hinata y tiene 14 años.

Naruto al ver a Hinata se quedó embobado como si fuera la primera vez que la ve, claro que eso no es cierto porque ellos van en el mismo salón pero no se hablan por una que otra razón entre esas que Naruto es demasiado tímido como para hablarle y también porque Hinata es muy hiperactiva y despistada como para darse cuenta de que el rubio está enamorado de ella.

Las chicas hicieron caso omiso de las otras 4 presencias, agarraron lo que iban a comprar, pagaron y salieron de ahí pues el tiempo pasó volando y ya eran las 7:25 y aunque a ellas no les gustara llegar temprano sus padres les habían dicho que si llegaban tarde otra vez les quitarían sus celulares así que mejor hacerles caso.

-Oigan chicos ya es tarde vámonos-apuró Itachi agarrando lo que se compraría mientras miraba su reloj y caminaba hacia la caja para pagar.

Los 2 menores hicieron lo mismo y cuando ya tenían todo salieron corriendo hacia la escuela, cuando llegaron se despidieron y se fueron a sus edificios y salones. Al llegar al salón Sasuke y Naruto fueron ignorados por sus compañeros por ser nerds claro que eso no les importaba cuando de hacer una tarea complicada se trataba, así que caminaron a sus lugares y comenzaron a hablar con los únicos amigos que tenían, de vez en cuando mientras platicaban Naruto volteaba a ver disimuladamente al lugar donde Hinata estaba hablando muy animadamente con sus amigas.

Pero ese pequeño momento de relajación se vio interrumpido por el profesor de matemáticas, Kakashi Hatake, un hombre con el pelo plateada peinado hacia la izquierda parado, piel blanca, ojos negros y de la nariz para abajo su rostro es tapado por una máscara o algo así.

-Perdonen mi retraso es que me perdí en el camino de la vida-dijo el maestro.

-YA BUSQUESE OTRA EXCUSA ¿NO KAKASHI-SENSEI?-le gritó Hinata desde atrás del salón.

-Ya no hay respeto-se dijo a sí mismo mientras un aura deprimente lo cubría.

La clase pasó sin ningún inconveniente y después de algunas clases más salieron al receso (11:30).

EN EL PATIO:

-Oigan chicas y ¿qué hacemos después de la escuela?-preguntó una chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta alta con un mechón cubriendo la parte derecha de su rostro, ojos azules, piel blanca, 14 años, de nombre Ino Yamanaka.

-Pues aún no lo sabemos Ino-cerda-respondió otra chica de cabello rosado hasta los hombros, ojos jade, piel blanca, también tiene 14 años y nombre Sakura Haruno.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un café o al cine?-sugirió Matsuri Kurosagi, ella tiene el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos negros, tez blanca.

-¿Por qué no mejor ambas?-comentó con alegría Temari Sabaku No, cabello rubio atado en 4 coletas, ojos verde azulado y tez medio bronceada.

-Claro eso es una genial idea-siguió como siempre hiperactiva Hinata.

-Yo digo lo mismo solo tendría que ir por unas cosas a mi casa y nos vamos-habló Tenten y después de eso siguieron comiendo mientras platicaban de qué otras cosas hacer mientras estaban en el centro comercial.

.

.

.

.

Bueno es mi primera historia y pues espero que les guste, me anime a subirla por una escritora que me además de inspirarme me da mucha confianza, todo te lo debo a ti Akane Eika.

Eso es todo espero que disfruten los siguientes capítulos y disfruten de la vida tipos, coman chocolate y salten en sus camas (es genial créanme).

Me despido para volar en mi pandicornio hacia Nunca Jamás, chau

¿Reviews? =)


	2. Empezando a hablar

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

¡Disfrutenlo!

.

.

.

.

**EN LA CAFETERIA:**

En una mesa que está ubicada en unos de los rincones de la cafetería se encontraba un grupo de chicos planeando una pequeña salida de amigos.

-¿E-entonces nos encontramos en e-el centro comercial a l-las 3 de la tarde?- dijo un chico de cabello color negro, tez blanca como un papel y ojos negros, nombre: Sai. (N/A: todos llevan lentes gruesos)

-S-sí a menos de que n-nuestros padres n-no nos dejen-respondió otro de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura atado poco antes de llegar a las puntas con una cinta, ojos blancos con toques violáceos, piel pálida, nombre: Neji Hyuga él es hermano de Hinata.

-O-ojala que sí p-porque escuche q-que h-habría un torneo d-del videojuego de N-ninja Storm 2-argumentó otro de los chicos de la mesa él tiene pelo color rojo ladrillo, ojos agua-marina, piel blanca, en la frente de lado izquierdo tiene un tatuaje del kanji amor, nombre: Gaara Sabaku No.

-¡¿E-en serio?! Eso es g-genial-dijeron Naruto, Sasuke y otro de la mesa el cual tiene el pelo castaño, piel bronceada con marcas de triángulos rojos en sus mejillas, ojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendidura de nombre Kiba Inuzuka.

-Sí ya llevamos m-mucho tiempo e-esperando-dijeron los menos tímidos del grupo.

Shino Abúrame tiene el pelo negro encrespado pero este no se ve porque siempre encima del uniforme usa una chamarra con gorro que también le tapa medio rostro, el color de sus ojos no se puede apreciar bien pues también usa lentes oscuros pero si se puede apreciar que su piel es blanca.

Shikamaru Nara tiene cabello negro el cual está amarrado en una coleta como si fuera una piña, ojos igualmente negros y pequeños y tez medio tostadita.

-Sí ahora si tenemos una b-buena razón p-para insistir h-hasta que nos dejen-habló Chouji Akimichi el último miembro del grupo él era algo robusto, tiene unas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de remolino, piel tostadita y ojos negros.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos en la cancha de fútbol y todos los de la cafetería como buenos curiosos salieron corriendo hacia la cancha para ver qué pasaba, al llegar pudieron ver a Hinata corriendo con un balón señal de que era un partido así que todos empezaron a apoyarla ya que ella era muy conocida por ser muy buena en los deportes junto con Tenten y Temari las cuales también se encontraban jugando: Tenten de portera, Temari de defensa y Hinata de delantera. De un momento a otro justamente 1 minuto antes de que tocaran el timbre la chica de cabello negro-azulado le pegó a la pelota tan fuerte que fue a parar en el lado de la preparatoria justo en la ventanilla de la clase de Shizune.

Hinata al ver esto suspiró, cerró los ojos, luego los abrió, habló con Tenten un momento y salió corriendo saltando la maya que separa la Preparatoria de la Secundaria en dirección al salón de la clase de biología.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALÓN DE BIOLOGÍA (momentos antes de que el balón impactara con la ventana).

-Y bien como les iba diciendo…-decía la profesora Shizune mientras algunos alumnos le prestaban atención y otros… bueno… ellos eran otro cuento.

Shizune es una mujer de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, ojos de igual color y piel blanca.

-Oye Itachi ¿entiendes lo que está diciendo Shizune-sensei?-preguntó un muchacho rubio a otro de cabellera negra en un susurro.

-Más o menos-respondió el apuesto joven también susurrando.

-Pues preguntémosle a la única persona que presta atención de más en esta clase-dijo Deidara viendo a los ojos a Itachi.

-Zetsu-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Zetsu tiene cabello verde, piel demasiado blanca y ojos verdes.

Al momento en que se iban a voltear un balón de futbol irrumpió en la sala rompiendo la ventana causando que los alumnos que estaban durmiendo despertaran sobresaltados y los que estaban despiertos incluyendo a la maestra dieran un brinco del susto.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-se preguntó a sí misma Shizune.

MOMENTO ACTUAL (llegada de Hinata al salón).

Hinata llegó al salón de biología abriendo la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que todos la miraran.

-¡Ah! Hinata-chan ¿esto es lo que buscas?-preguntó la sensei extendiendo el balón hacia la, hasta ahora, desconocida por los alumnos.

-Sí, lo siento mucho sensei fue un accidente no quería romper la ventana-dijo la chica de ojos blancos rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía.

-Está bien, le diré a Tsunade-sama para que vengan a arreglarla pero también estás castigada, te quedarás 1 hora más en la salida para ayudarme con algunas cosas-dijo la maestra gentilmente mientras seguía extendiendo el balón y Hinata al darse cuenta de eso lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos mientras suspiraba.

-Me lo supuse-suspiró resignada-bien entonces la veo más al rato, bye.

Cuando Hinata se fue corriendo y todos se recompusieron del susto se le quedaron viendo a la sensei con cara de "no comprendemos" y cuando ella se dio la vuelta y notó las miradas sobre ella solo atinó a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede chicos?

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Yahiko, un chico de cabello anaranjado, ojos color marrones y piel blanca.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga es muy agradable pero muy, muy problemática.

-Entonces podría caernos bien-comentó Nagato Uzumaki, cabello rojo, ojos caracterizados por su onda, como el patrón que se extiende a lo largo de los globos oculares, con finas iris púrpuras grisáceas y escleróticas, piel blanca, primo de Naruto.

-Pues yo creo que sí, es una bromista profesional jajá-rio-les caería muy bien-en ese momento tocó la campana que da inicio a la siguiente clase (N/A: sí en la historia tienen distintos horarios en la prepa tienen su receso antes XD).

Mientras Hinata caminaba por los pasillos recordó que la clase que le seguía al recreo era la de Mei Terumi de geografía. Llegando al salón tocó la puerta 3 veces y tras recibir un "pase" de una voz femenina entró al salón.

-Perdón por tardar tanto Mei-sensei pero es que tuve que ir por un balón que rompió la ventana del salón de biología de la prepa.

-No importa Hinata-chan pasa y siéntate-dijo Mei sonriendo.

Mei Terumi tiene el cabello castaño rojizo hasta los tobillos un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, 2 mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro y piel clara.

Hinata asintió y se sentó junto a Tenten sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos azules que la seguían.

Después de un duro día de estudios Hinata les dijo a sus amigas que estaba castigada y que les avisaría por un mensaje cuando estuviera lista para ir al centro comercial y así sin más se fue al salón de Shizune y entró por la ventana logrando sacarle un susto a la sensei.

Mientras tanto a Naruto le pidieron que también se quedara para ayudar a Kakashi con algunos papeles entonces le dijo a su hermano y amigos que lo esperaran un poco más fuera del Instituto a lo que los amigos de Deidara y sus amigos aceptaron. Después de una hora ayudando a su sensei salió caminando hacia las puertas de la prepa pero en su camino lo interceptaron un grupo de 2 chicos y 1 una chica que lo molestaban siempre que no había nadie cerca, volviendo al tema sin que pudiera hacer mucho se lo llevaron un poco más lejos de la puerta justo debajo de la sombra de un árbol de Sakura (cerezos) tiraron su mochila hacia un lado y lo hicieron ponerse a cuatro como si fuera un perro para después levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa causándole más miedo al rubio.

Justo en el momento en que lo soltaban para poder golpearlo Hinata iba saliendo de las instalaciones del Instituto y al ver unas siluetas a lo lejos corrompida por la curiosidad se fue acercando y cuando vio que iban a golpear a un chico de su clase corrió hacia la sombra del árbol para parar el golpe que iba dirigido hacia el ojo izquierdo de Naruto.

Naruto al ver el puño de su atacante cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperar el golpe.

El cual nunca llegó.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-al escuchar esa voz Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a la chica de sus sueños parando el golpe del chico de nombre Kenta con una mano.

Kenta tiene el pelo gris lacio hasta el cuello, ojos verdes y piel clara.

-Que te importa ojos de muerto-insultó Shion la cual tiene el cabello rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintura con un flequillo que cubre su frente y dos mechones a los lados enmarcando su rostro, ojos color lavanda claro y piel blanquecina.

-Sí mejor no te metas-dijo Kei él tiene el cabello castaño, ojos color miel y tez entre bronceada y clara.

-Pues me meto porque no me gusta que anden molestando a los demás grupo de idiotas-después de decir eso empezó a golpear a los tres chicos dejando su patineta en el piso hasta dejarlos inconscientes pero antes de dejar del todo inconsciente a Shion la levantó del cuello de su camisa-no quiero volver a verlos molestándolo, que quede claro-todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Naruto el cual mientras intentaba irse se terminó cayendo de sentón, al terminar con esos tres Hinata se giró para ver al de ojos azules quien se dio cuenta que un fino hilo de sangre iba desde la comisura de los labios hasta el mentón y se preocupó por lo que se levantó como si de un resorte se tratara y caminó con duda hasta la chica que le sonreía.

-O-oye e-estás sangrando-le dijo el Namikaze y fue cuando ella cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sangrando y se limpió.

-Tranquilo estoy bien pero tu portafolio… Mmmmmmm… ¡ahí está!-caminó hasta la mochila solo para ver que estaba toda manchada de tierra y un poquito de lodo-está toda sucia. Oye ¿te parecería si tú te llevas tus libros y yo me llevo tu portafolio para lavarlo? Por cierto tu nombre es Naruto ¿no?-sugirió sonriendo.

-N-no quiero c-causarle m-molestias Hinata-san y s-sí ese e-es m-mi nombre-dijo más tímidamente de lo normal pues cuando se acercó a ayudarlo la timidez le llegó de golpe.

-Tú tranquilo no es ninguna molestia así que toma–le dijo entregándole sus libros los cuales ya había sacado-de veras que no es ninguna molestia para que veas que no miento ten-le entregó un chocolate-y vamos que ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo que reunirme con mis amigas y por cierto no me hables de usted háblame de tú-él solo asintió con la cabeza sonrojado hasta las raíces de su pelo-oye ¿no estás enfermo?-Naruto negó frenéticamente-bien pues vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida en donde un Deidara preocupado estaba a punto de ir a la escuela a buscar a su "hermanito" y los demás intentaban detenerlo alegando que estaba bien pero se pararon en seco al escuchar la risa de una chica y una risa más tímida que supieron reconocer como la de Naruto lo cual confirmaron al ver salir a la chica del balón y Naruto juntos riendo.

-Bien yo ya me voy mañana te devuelvo tú mochila Naruto que pases bien la tarde-se despidió la tal Hinata poniéndose sus audífonos y comenzando a andar en su skate por la calle. Naruto solo se despidió con la mano mientras que se volteaba para ver a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿P-pasa algo?-preguntó extrañado.

-N-Naruto ¿esa no es l-la chica que te g-gusta?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿TE GUSTA?-Naruto al cual ya se le había bajado el sonrojo le volvió de golpe por la pregunta de su hermano a la que solo asintió-eso es genial se ve que es buena persona buena elección hermanito-dijo abrazándolo por los hombros-pero oye ¿dónde está tu portafolio?-el rubio menor solo agachó la mirada e Itachi que es el más inteligente del grupo supo por qué.

-Te volvieron a molestar ¿cierto?-preguntó.

-¿Te molestaron de nuevo?-escuchar eso hizo que Deidara se pusiera muy furioso-¿por qué no solo te dejan en paz los muy tarados? Entonces ¿ellos te robaron tu portafolio Naruto?-en esa pregunta Naruto negó-¿no? Entonces ¿dónde está? Y ¿dónde están los que te molestaron?

-Tranquilo D-Deidara-nii el p-portafolio se la llevo Hinata-chan para l-lavarlo-todos se sorprendieron por esa afirmación-y los que me m-molestaron están a-ahí-señaló hacia al árbol y todos se sorprendieron aún más al ver tirados ahí a 3 chicos de la edad de Naruto.

-¿Tú los golpeaste?-el chico negó a la pregunta de Obito-entonces ¿quién?

Obito Uchiha primo de Sasuke e Itachi, tiene el pelo negro alborotado, ojos igualmente negros y piel un poco bronceada.

-¿Fue la chica?-preguntó Hidan, tiene cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás, ojos morados y piel tostadita.

-S-sí-respondió.

-Bueno por lo menos si te gusta ya es un avance, bien hecho hermanito.

-O-oigan ya nos t-tenemos que ir al centro comercial-recordó Shino.

-¡Cierto y-ya vámonos!-dijo Naruto.

Sin más se fueron a la casa de Naruto y Deidara para cambiarse e irse al centro comercial para inscribirse al concurso mientras que las chicas o bueno más específico Hinata, Temari, Tenten y Sakura ya se habían inscrito pues a ellas también les gusta mucho ese videojuego pero nadie más lo sabe porque no se esfuerzan en conocerlas mejor pero como sea los chicos cuando llegaron las chicas ya se habían ido porque ya era algo tarde (10:00 pm).

.

.

.

.

Los pandicornios existen, lo sé.

¿Reviews?


	3. Asaltos que nos unen más

Disclaimer: Ni Hinata ni sus amigos son de mi propiedad sino de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

¡Espero que disfruten!

.

.

.

.

.

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA:**

Naruto seguía durmiendo cuando su mamá entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta tirando en el proceso el colchón al piso con todo y rubio que sobresaltado se levantó de un salto.

-¿Q-Qué pasa m-mamá?

-Naru-chan te estoy hablando desde hace rato para que te levantes ya báñate, vístete y baja a desayunar.

-Sí m-mamá pero todavía s-son las 6:30.

-Lo sé pero es que Sasuke e Itachi ya llegaron así que ya baja mi niño.

Después de hacer todo lo que le dijo su mamá salieron rumbo a la escuela como el día anterior excepto porque esta vez no se pararon a comprar nada y al llegar Deidara habló.

-Oye Naruto ¿podemos quedarnos contigo un rato? Es que no tenemos la primera clase.

-¿Todos l-los Akatsuki?

-Sí ándale es que si no nos vamos a aburrir vagando por la escuela.

-Pues si q-quieren.

-Bien entonces solo faltan los demás y…-fue interrumpido.

-¡Aquí estamos!-saludó Konan, ella tiene el cabello de color azul lacio hasta los hombros con una flor de origami en él, ojos color ámbar con unas sombras de color azul-púrpura, un piercing debajo del labio inferior y piel clara.

-Hola oigan ¿les parece bien si nos quedamos en la secundaria con mi hermano y Sasuke hasta la siguiente clase?

-Sería genial así conocemos más a los niñitos de secundaria-se burló Sasori el cual tiene el cabello rojizo, ojos color café ceniza y piel blanca.

-Buena idea, está bien nos quedaremos hasta la siguiente clase-comentó Kisame Hoshigaki tiene piel azul, ojos chicos como los de un tiburón y es muy alto.

-Pues vamos pero espero que las cosas de la cafetería no estén muy caras-advirtió Kakuzu tiene piel oscura, ojos de pupila verde con cornea roja y pelo negro.

-Pues entonces vamos a…-Yahiko fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-¡Oigan ustedes! mmmmmm… nerds supongo me mandaron a decirles que no tendremos la primera clase con Orochimaru-sensei por un problema que tuvo con la mascota que tiene todo el día en el salón, así que adiós lusers jajajaja-y se fue riendo de ellos.

-A ella sí que le falta no uno, muchos tornillos-dijo una voz atrás de todo el grupo de chicos que voltearon por el susto y vieron a Hinata con los brazos cruzados sobre sus grandes pechos haciéndolos sobresalir más pero dejando eso de lado se fue acercando a Naruto el cual estaba todo sonrojado-No le hagan caso simplemente lo hacen para sentirse mejor consigo mismos-suspiró y de los 2 portafolios que traía le entregó uno que todos reconocieron como del rubio menor-por cierto ten ya está limpio-se la extendió sonriendo ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Oye H-Hinata-chan ¿e-es cierto q-que no tenemos l-la p-primera clase c-con Orochimaru-sensei p-por algo de su m-mascota?-cuestionó tímidamente.

-Sí, pero no le digas a nadie en realidad no se escapó yo la solté-eso sí que sorprendió a todos en especial a los del Akatsuki.

-P-Pero la c-castigaran si s-se enteran-dijo Sasuke.

-No importa ya estoy acostumbrada a los castigos y por cierto no me hables de usted solo háblame de tú por fa ¿Sasuke?-sonrió la chica.

-E-Está bien H-Hinata-chan p-pero cómo sabe m-mi nombre-cuestionó el chico.

-Pues vamos en el mismo salón así que creo que es normal que me sepa sus nombres.

Los mayores que hasta ahora se habían mantenido callados carraspearon para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y al parecer funcionó porque los 3 chicos reaccionaron y voltearon.

-Ah perdón olvidé que estaban aquí-a los chicos les salió una gota en la sien al estilo anime por ese comentario-pero hola soy Hinata-saludó agitando su mano.

-Hola yo soy Deidara y ellos son Itachi, Zetsu, Obito, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Yahiko, Konan, Sasori y Nagato-presentó señalando a cada uno.

-Pues hola-volvió a saludar.

-Oye ¿tú eres amiga de mi hermanito?-preguntó Deidara haciendo que el mencionado se pusiera más rojo aún si es que eso es posible.

-¡D-Deidara-nii!-reclamó el menor rojo como un tomate.

-Pues lo que se dice amigos, amigos pues no porque apenas acabamos de hablarnos ayer.

-Ah cierto gracias por ayudarlo con esos niños.

-No importa Deidara de todos modos ellos tampoco me caen bien.

-Aun así gracias.

-Bueno no importa me tengo que ir porque tengo una carrera con unas amigas, bye-empezó a caminar pero fue detenida por la voz de Itachi.

-Oye ¿podemos acompañarte?

-Pues si quieren vengan.

-¡Vamos chicos!-dijo alegremente Deidara.

-¡Sí!-contestaron todos.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la cancha donde ya estaban algunas de las chicas y les sorprendió ver que estaban los amigos de Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡CHICAS YA VINE!-gritó Hinata y todos voltearon a verla.

-Hasta que llegas y veo que traes acompañantes-le dijo Ino.

-Sí perdón es que me entretuve en la entrada hablando con ellos y por cierto ¿por qué están ellos aquí?-preguntó la peli-azul.

-Pues es que veníamos para acá y nos los encontramos en el camino y como los vimos sin hacer nada los invitamos, por cierto no nos dijiste que tenías hermano-dijo Temari saliendo de quien sabe dónde-ah hola Sasori.

-Hola.

-Pues creí habérselos dicho ummmm pero bueno ya lo saben y ¿lo conoces?

-Seee es mi primo.

-¿Ves? yo olvidé decirles que tengo hermano y tú no nos dijiste que tienes primo-acusó Hinata.

-Pues no me acordé, perdón señorita debo-saberlo-todo-de-mis-amigas-inventó la chica de cuatro coletas.

-Jajajaja ok, vamos.

Siguieron avanzando hasta donde estaban los demás y les dijeron a los chicos que se sentaran para que vieran la carrera y se fueron directo a la cancha.

-A ¿quién le apuestan?-dijo Kakuzu.

-Tú y tus apuestas pero yo le apuesto a Hinata-chan-sacó su dinero Deidara.

-Yo a la de los chonguitos-apostaron Zetsu, Obito y Hidan.

-Yo a Temari-dijeron Sasori, Kakuzu y Kisame.

-Pues yo también a Hinata-chan-terminaron por decir Itachi, Konan, Yahiko y Nagato.

-Bien pues a darle-animó Matsuri.

-Oye cuánto tienen que recorrer-preguntó Zetsu a Sakura.

-Tienen que correr desde donde están formadas y esperando a que Ino de la señal-señaló el lugar-hasta el muro de la preparatoria.

-Pero eso es demasiado ¿no lo crees?-cuestionó Sasori al oír la distancia que tenían que recorrer.

-Pues fueron ellas las que pusieron esa distancia así que si la pusieron fue porque pueden aguantarla y silencio que ya van a empezar-señaló con su cabeza.

-BIEN EN SUS MARCAS-se quitó el listón que llevaba en su coleta la Yamanaka-LISTOS-todos tenían su mirada puesta en las competidoras-¡FUERA!-bajó el listón y las tres chicas salieron corriendo tan rápido que solo dejaron una estela de humo.

-_/Vamos Hinata-chan tú puedes_/-pensaba Naruto esperando como los demás.

Pasaron unos minutos y a la lejanía de la meta se empezó a ver una sombra que venía corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana que se fue acercando más y más hasta llegar a la meta y la cortina de humo se disipo fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Hinata que había llegado de primera y todos los que apostaron por ella empezaron a celebrar y burlarse de los que perdieron, después de eso y de que llegaran las otras 2 sonó el timbre que les indicaba que su clase ya daría comienzo así que los mayores se fueron y los demás se fueron a su salón para vivir el día sin ningún problema y fue como todos lo esperaban: un día más aburrido de escuela.

Hinata no aguantó a quedarse mucho tiempo en la escuela y en cuanto el timbre de salida resonó en toda la institución ella fue la primera en salir sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas quienes la entendieron ya que era viernes y esos días Hinata tenía entrenamiento de artes marciales.

Después del entrenamiento se dirigió hacia un parque y se sentó en un columpio meciéndose lentamente, en el parque solo había familias jugando con sus hijos felizmente lo que la hizo sonreír y cerrar sus ojos sintiendo la tranquilizadora brisa del viento en su cara.

-¿H-Hinata-chan?-escuchó una voz que los últimos días se le estuvo haciendo muy familiar por eso aun sin borrar la sonrisa abrió los ojos lentamente viendo a un chico de cabellos rubios con un sonrojo bañando sus mejillas.

-Hola Naruto-respondió entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor ya que el Sol le daba un poco en la cara-¿quieres sentarte?

-¿P-puedo?-preguntó aún más sonrojado.

-¡Claro!-dijo con su característico entusiasmo.

El joven se sentó en el columpio al lado de la chica, Hinata empezó a columpiarse un poco más rápido por lo cual se sumieron en un silencio para nada incómodo hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de la mochila que estaba al lado de la peli-azul.

-¿V-Vienes de a-algún lado H-Hinata-chan?

-¿Eh?-exclamó parando de columpiarse-¡ah sí!, venía de mi clase de artes marciales.

-E-Entiendo-el silencio cómodo volvió a apoderarse de la situación, no fue sino hasta que Hinata se levantó que Naruto salió de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a casa, ya es tarde-dijo mirando el cielo que se había oscurecido, la Hyuga tomó su mochila y se giró a ver al oji-azul-¿nos vamos?-cuestionó sonriendo ante la sorpresiva mirada de Naruto que solo atinó a asentir y levantarse para seguirla.

En el camino también iban en silencio sumidos ambos en sus pensamientos pero cuando pasaron por un callejón sintieron un fuerte jalón de sus brazos y ya se encontraban tirados en el suelo de ese sucio y desolado callejón con 3 tipos en frente de aspecto muy peligroso.

-Miren lo que conseguimos muchachos una preciosidad con la que nos podemos divertir y un ricachón-hablo uno de los 3.

-Pues empecemos-dijo otro acercándose a Hinata quien ya estaba reincorporada.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar los 3 estaban en suelo sobándose el brazo por la potente patada recibida.

-¡Huye Naruto!-le ordenó al chico que reaccionó mirándola sorprendido-¡que huyas te digo!-volvió a decir con voz autoritaria por lo que Naruto solo salió corriendo dejando atrás al amor de su vida.

La de ojos perlados empezó a pelear con los 3 tipos llevándoles mucha ventaja por sus clases, con lo que no contaba es que uno de los 3 sacara una navaja y le hiciera un corte en su brazo izquierdo desestabilizándolo un poco pero después de 1 hora más de pelea logró ganarles, luego de tomar su mochila empezó a alejarse con una mano en su brazo herido y la vista un tanto borrosa.

**MIENTRAS CON NARUTO:**

El rubio se encontraba escondido unas cuadras más adelante detrás de una pared preocupado pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había dejado sola, arrepentido por hacerle caso estaba dispuesto a salir de su escondite sintiéndose un cobarde pero una silueta que reconoció lo hizo apresurar el paso hasta estar cara a cara y ver la herida de la chica.

-¡Hinata-chan estás herida!-exclamó sin tartamudear sosteniendo a la hermosa joven por los hombros quien no pudo más y se desmayó, el oji-azul alarmado sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano.

_-Diga_-se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Deidara-nii ven rápido te necesito-respondió desesperado el rubio menor por lo pálida que estaba Hinata.

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Dónde estás?_

-Hinata-chan está herida y necesito tu ayuda estoy en frente del restaurante _"AMEGAKURE"_

_-Voy enseguida_-después de eso colgó y salió en el coche de sus padres a toda velocidad de su casa con la excusa de ir a recoger a su hermano. Al llegar al lugar indicado encontró a Naruto con una Hinata inconsciente en brazos y sangrando también pudo observar que la gente se les quedaba viendo como si fueran ladrones o algo por el estilo.

-Naruto, vamos hay que llevarla con papá y mamá-ordenó al llegar a su hermano y tomar en brazos a Hinata para subirla al auto en la parte de atrás y luego de subirse los otros 2 salieron disparados hacia su casa.

**AL LLEGAR A LA CASA NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI:**

Los hermanos ya en casa corrieron con una Hinata inconsciente a la puerta la cual abrieron con brusquedad asustando a sus padres que estaban en la sala viendo televisión.

-¡Mamá, papá necesitamos ayuda!-exclamó Deidara alterado.

-¿Qué suce…-se cortó Kushina al ver a la chica en brazos de su hijo mayor a quien tomó rápidamente y recostó en el sofá-Minato necesito alcohol, gasas y algodón-indicó mientras con atención examinaba la herida y veía que la joven estaba muy pálida por la pérdida de sangre-¿qué sucedió? Y ¿quién es ella?-ordenó saber.

-Es una amiga de Naruto pero no sé qué paso.

-L-Lo que paso e-es que nos intentaron a-asaltar y ella me d-defendió y me dijo q-que huyera y eso hice creo que la l-lastimaron cuando no estaba-explicó el rubio menor.

-Ya veo-dijo Kushina limpiando y curando la herida de la muchacha-¡ya está!-expuso alegre viendo como poco a poco el color regresaba a la Hyuga-ahora Deidara llévala a la habitación de Naruto, ahí se quedara para cualquier cosa que pase Naruto nos avise por mientras necesitamos llamar a su casa para que no se preocupen.

Minato reviso con cuidado la mochila de la inconsciente chica hasta dar con el celular, revisando la agenda encontró la palabra "papá" y marcó, dieron 3 tonadas y contestaron.

_-Hinata ¿dónde estás? Estamos preocupados por ti_-dijo Hiashi muy pero muy preocupado.

-Disculpe, este hablo del teléfono de Hinata-san para avisar que estaba estudiando con mi hijo pero debido a la hora se quedaron dormidos y pues ya no quieren despertar mi nombre es Minato Namikaze.

_-¿Minato Namikaze? Soy Hiashi Hyuga entiendo lo de mi hija gracias por avisar._

-¿Hiashi? Amigo, ¿en serio eres tú? Wow este pues de nada mañana en la mañana Hinata-san ya estará allá.

_-Sí, entiendo bueno pues gracias y espero poder volver a hablar contigo._

-Igualmente Hiashi, hasta luego.

_-Adiós._

Después de terminar la llamada todos se fueron a dormir pues ya era tarde (12:00 pm).


	4. El primer beso de muchos más

Perdón por la tardanza para subir el siguiente capítulo pero es que la escuela es muy aburrida y cuando regresaba de ella me daba mucho sueño y me dormía jejejeje.

Disclaimer: Ni Hinata ni sus amigos son de mi propiedad, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE (8:00 am):**

Una hermosa jovencita se encontraba recostada en la cama de su enamorado, la antes mencionada estaba abriendo sus ojos para ver que no estaba ni en su cama ni en su cuarto por lo que se reincorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama, al intentar pararse se encontró con la sorpresa de que su mano estaba siendo aprisionada por otra un poco más grande volteando pudo reconocer el rostro durmiente de Naruto lo que la hizo sonreír.

El durmiente rubio al sentir movimiento de parte de su invitada despertó somnoliento para encontrase con el rostro de la persona que más ama y eso, como habitualmente, lo hizo sonrojar.

-V-Veo que d-despertaste.

-Sí, gracias por cuidar de mí toda la noche y perdón por ocupar tu cama.

El rostro del oji-azul se ensombreció lo que preocupó a Hinata, se iba a acercar pero Naruto habló antes de que se pudiera mover y se sorprendió de escuchar que no tartamudeaba y por lo que le dijo:

-No tendría que cuidarte si no fuera tan débil.

La peli-azul abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú no eres débil-trató de consolarlo.

-Cla-Claro que s-sí, por e-eso Deidara-nii s-siempre me cuida-dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Pero lo hace porque te quiere no porque seas débil-comentó con suavidad colocando una mano en la mejilla de Naruto quien levantó su rostro sonrojado al sentir la caricia para ver la sonrisa, según él, más hermosa del mundo.

-A-Aun así siempre m-me molestan por eso m-mismo, porque s-soy débil.

-No es cierto, lo hacen porque son unos imbéciles, no creas lo que te dicen solo lo hacen para lastimarte y si tú lo consientes va a hacer efecto-dijo cerrando los ojos pero sin dejar su encantadora sonrisa.

-Pero…-fue silenciado al sentir que era envuelto en un cálido abrazo lo cual solo lo hizo sonrojar hasta el punto en el que parecía un semáforo humano casi al punto del desmayo.

-Tú no eres débil eso tenlo siempre presente-recordó separándose para verlo a la cara pero se arrepintió al ver sus labios que se le antojaron probar.

Lentamente se fue acercando ante la mirada aturdida de Naruto y poso suavemente sus labios en los del chico, fue solo un momento como 5 segundo pero fue algo que el rubio jamás olvidaría y, por consecuente, Hinata tampoco.

Al despegarse Naruto estaba como un tomate preguntándose cómo no se había desvanecido ya, Hinata por su parte tenía un pequeño sonrojo y al abrir los ojos, pues los habían cerrado, se separó lentamente del chico con una sonrisa para decirle con toda sinceridad:

-No eres débil, eso nunca lo olvides.

Después de eso y de estar un rato más en la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki en la cual conoció a los padres del tímido chico, se retiró a su casa donde al llegar fue recibida por los brazos de su madre y el resto de su familia, luego de confirmar la mentira de Minato se fueron al comedor a degustar su desayuno.

Algunos días después todo iba bien entre la relación del rubio y la peli-azul, como se había previsto Hinata empezó a sentir cosas cada vez que veía, estaba o pensaba en Naruto pero olvidándonos de eso enfoquémonos en cierto día que nuestra protagonista se sentía muy triste además de no tener su ánimo habitual sino que estaba todo el día distraída y no estaba hiperactiva aunque se esforzaba en estarlo no lo lograba y eso lo notó cierto chico de cabellera como el Sol y ojos azules.

.

.

.

.

Sé que está algo corto pero aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado =D

Este capítulo se lo dedico a liseth tkm, kira y Akane Eika (a ella se los voy a dedicar todos por ser la que me inspiró. =)


	5. No es la Torre Eifell, pero funciona

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, un gran hombre que creará la súper película _"The Last" _

Entiendo si quieren matarme por no haber subido capítulo en bastante tiempo pero es que con la escuela, mis amigas, tareas, proyectos exámenes es horrible y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir además de que soy muy floja jejejeje.

¡Pero como recompensa les traigo un capi un poco más largo para que se entretengan un ratis!

¡Por ahora es todo, espero que disfruten 3!

.

.

.

.

.

**MIÉRCOLES 25 DE NOVIEMBRE (6:00 AM):**

Hinata se estaba levantando de su cama sin mucho afán para ir a la escuela, con una lentitud digna de una tortuga se metió a la ducha y 10 minutos después salió, ya vestida bajo con la misma lentitud y se dirigió a la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos y salir con rumbo a la escuela.

Los familiares de la chica que se encontraban desayunando cuando escucharon la puerta no se extrañaron pues sabían que ese día en especial Hinata no tomaba desayuno, repito no se extrañaron pero también se sintieron un poco tristes.

Ya en su salón se sentó en su lugar sin saludar a nadie (lo que extrañó a todos pues siempre lo hacía), uso sus brazos como almohada y escondió su cara entre ellos. Sus amigas fueron llegando y se sentaron alrededor de ella pues sabían que en ese preciso día Hinata necesitaba buenas vibras.

Naruto llegó y lo primero que hizo (como siempre) fue voltear a ver dónde estaba su peli-azul favorita y al hacerlo la notó demasiado triste como para ser la misma de ayer, se quedó pensando en eso mientras iba hacia su lugar aunque fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la llegada de Orochimaru-sensei (de química) al salón. Vamos que se esforzó en poner atención pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, le preocupaba de sobre manera la actitud de Hinata ese día ya que se dio cuenta de que era súper distante a lo que ella acostumbraba a ser-y sí, cada que podía voltear a verla disimuladamente, lo hacía- y por eso se dio cuenta de que el aura de la de ojos perla era de tristeza pura como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo del pasado que le causara mucho dolor.

Algunas clases después llegó el receso y todos salieron apurados excepto Hinata, Naruto y los amigos de Naruto.

**EN EL PATIO:**

Naruto y sus amigos se encontraban hablando de trivialidades claro que el rubio no estaba prestando atención por lo que no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban llamando.

-¡NARUTO!-gritó Sasuke ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca mientras gritaba en el oído de su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!-gritó el rubio en respuesta alterado por el repentino grito de su amigo.

-Te estoy h-hablando y t-tú no me h-haces caso-explicó un tanto molesto por la falta de atención de, se supone, su MEJOR AMIGO.

-L-Lo siento es que e-estaba pensando e-en otra c-cosa-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejilla por la vergüenza.

-Déjame a-adivinar-empezó a decir Kiba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-en H-Hinata-san.

-¡C-Claro q-que n-no!-exclamó nervioso por verse descubierto, está de más decir que nadie le creyó su mentira.

-Naruto ¿e-en serio te g-gusta tanto mi h-hermana?-cuestionó Neji con curiosidad; claro que ya sabía sobre el enamoramiento del oji-azul para con su hermana pero creyó que solo era atracción por su hermoso físico pero pasando el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que el amor que le profesaba su amigo a su hermana era muy sincero pero aun así tenía curiosidad.

-S-Sí-respondió bajando la cabeza y rojo como tomate por la vergüenza de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué t-te parece s-si te a-ayudo?-comentó el castaño despreocupadamente mientras se metía un poco de su bento, a Naruto le brillaron los ojos en cuanto terminó aquella frase.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó súper feliz y sin tartamudear de la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

-C-Claro-dijo un poco abrumado por la felicidad extrema en los ojos del Uzumaki pero de un momento a otro su semblante se ensombreció haciendo que Naruto volviera a la realidad y los demás le mirasen extrañados.

-¿Te pasa a-algo N-Neji?

-Pero…-siguió con una voz de ultratumba que les puso los pelos de punta a los demás presentes-…si la llegas a lastimar juro que usare lo poco que aprendí en artes marciales en ti ¡¿entendido?!

-¡Sí, señor!-comentó con la mano en la frente haciendo el saludo militar.

-Bien-dijo volviendo a comer otro poco de su almuerzo para luego pararse extrañando aún más a sus amigos.

-¿A dónde v-vas?-preguntó Shikamaru curioso por el repentino semblante serio de su amigo castaño.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata-dijo con preocupación en su voz lo que hizo a Naruto reaccionar y antes de que Neji diera 2 pasos le preguntó algo al Hyuga:

-H-Hablando de eso, h-hoy en l-la mañana que l-la vi parecía t-triste ¿sabes p-por qué?

-E-Eso… perdón pero e-eso no t-te lo p-puedo d-decir yo-comentó caminando hacia el edificio y perdiéndose entre algunos alumnos que lo empujaban ya sea a propósito o por "no verlo".

**EN LA AZOTEA DEL INSTITUTO:**

Neji abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no perturbar la paz que ahí se respiraba, como supuso encontró a Hinata con la mirada perdida, su bento en sus manos mientras estaba cruzada de piernas y lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que la dueña de estas se diera cuenta. A Neji esta escena le partió el corazón, digo, para él era normal verla así ese preciso día por_eso_ pero aún no estaba acostumbrado a verlo y le seguía doliendo.

Se acercó con cautela pues bien era sabido en su familia que si hacías un movimiento brusco ella se alteraría y se pondría a la defensiva lo que no te dejaría acercarte, cuando llegó hasta ella se sentó a su lado y con delicadeza poso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella e inmediatamente la peli-azul escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

**HINATA P.O.V:**

Escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse pero no me importó, no me importaba nada hoy y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, miré de reojo a la persona que estaba en la puerta viéndome con tristeza como todos los años en esta fecha; sentí como caminaba hacia mí con cautela sabiendo de antemano que si hacia algo brusco me alteraría y no lo dejaría estar cerca de mí. Cuando ya estuvo a mi lado con parsimonia y delicadeza poso su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y rápidamente escondí mi cara en su pecho ya que eso me resultaba reconfortante.

**FIN HINATA P.O.V**

Ambos hermanos Hyuga se mantenían en la misma posición hasta que unos minutos después el castaño habló:

-Hinata-chan hay que volver a clases-dijo sin tartamudear pues entre ellos había mucha confianza aunque no lo demostraran.

-¿El timbre ya sonó?-cuestionó un poco sorprendida y es que había estado tan ensimismada que no había escuchado el ruido que hacía la campana.

-Sí-respondió alejándose un poco de su hermana quien no tenía ánimos para entrar al salón y encontrarse con las caras de sus compañeros y amigas aunque sabía que si no asistía a clases preocuparía a sus amigas.

Suspirando se levantó con lentitud al igual que su hermano, caminando por los pasillos Hinata se detuvo y Neji volteo a mirarla esperando que dijera algo pero esta no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño por lo que el Hyuga entendió que quería estar sola por unos momentos más de todos modos la clase que les tocaba era con Kakashi-sensei y muy bien sabían que llegaría tarde como siempre.

Después de limpiarse los retos de lágrimas y de verificar que sus ojos ya no estuvieran rojos e hinchados salió con rumbo al salón de la clase que le tocaba _con suerte Kakashi-sensei no habrá llegado aún _pensó con una pequeña pizca de ánimo; desde pasillos antes se escuchaba el escándalo que hacían sus compañeros lo que le confirmó que el sensei no estaba en el aula. Entró siendo ignorada por el salón que se encontraba más entretenidos haciendo ruido que en fijarse si llegaba el sensei y los regañaba.

El sensei llegó leyendo su clásico libro naranja mientras (sin quitar la vista de su libro claro está) hacia que el silencio volviese a apoderarse de aquella sala.

La salida, que fue anunciada luego de unas horas más, llegó siendo la salvación de la aburrida clase de historia del maestro Kakashi. Los hermanos Hyuga se despidieron de sus respectivos amigos y caminaron hacia una floristería, compraron un ramo de camelias y salieron con un rumbo conocido para las personas que pierden a un ser querido.}

**EN EL CEMENTERIO:**

Caminando entre las tumbas llegaron a ña que iban a visitar, depositaron con cuidado el ramo y leyeron las inscripciones en las 2 tumbas que se presentaban ante ellos.

En la primera decía:

_Aquí yace Hizashi Hyuga, amado esposo y padre, gran amigo, hermano, compañero, tío, etc._

_Siempre te recordaremos amado Hizashi._

En la segunda decía:

_Aquí junto a su amor eterno yace Hitomi Hyuga, dulce esposa y madre, tía, compañía en momentos difíciles, una dulce persona, un Ángel._

_No te olvidaremos dulce amiga._

Juntando sus manos a forma de rezo empezaron a orar para sus tíos, terminando se levantaron y Neji comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero al darse cuenta de que Hinata no lo seguía volvió al lugar donde estaba ella con la mirada baja y lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¿Quieres quedarte un poco más?-murmuró a su lado a lo que Hinata asintió en silencio, el de ojos perla se retiró del cementerio con dirección hacia su casa.

Encontrándose sola se arrodilló en el suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente pero sin emitir ningún sonido, tan desolada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó una nueva presencia que la veía sumamente preocupada y triste.

-¿H-Hinata-chan?-preguntó con cautela el chico que la veía y ahora estaba junto a ella acuclillado.

Hinata giró lentamente la cabeza sorprendida por no haber notado a Naruto a su lado, al verlo se sintió protegida de alguna manera que no lograba entender; el rubio al notar el silencio y las lágrimas que corrían libres por las mejillas de su amor platónico, con cuidado las limpió sintiendo la tersa piel de la de ojos perla.

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos y se fueron acercando hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del otro donde Naruto recordó por qué estaba allí y cómo se había enterado de que Hinata iba a estar allí.

**FLASH BACK:**

_El rubio Namikaze iba caminando tranquilamente hacía su casa después de terminar la escuela; se le notaba pensativo ¿en qué? O más bien ¿en quién? Sí, adivinaste: en su peli-azul (oh, sí porque desde el beso que se dieron en su casa él juraba que si algún otro chico se le acercaba con intenciones amorosas él no se daría por vencido) tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido que hacía su teléfono, lo tomó rápidamente y contestó sin fijarse en el número._

_-¿S-Sí?-contestó._

_-Naruto soy yo, Neji-dijo el chico del otro lado de la línea serio por lo que no tartamudeó-Estoy afuera del cementerio_ _¿estás cerca?-cuestionó._

_-Mmmm s-sí ¿por q-qué? ¿p-pasó algo?-preguntó preocupado._

_-No, tranquilo, pero ¿recuerdas que te dije que te iba a ayudar?_

_-Sí._

_-Estoy con Hinata, aquí comienza mi ayuda, ven rápido-ordenó y colgó._

_Naruto algo aturdido solo atinó a asentir sabiendo que Neji no lo veía y comenzó a correr hacia el cementerio que no le quedaba tan lejos; al llegar no vio a su amigo castaño pero pudo divisar la silueta femenina de Hinata arrodillada así que preocupado se acercó tímidamente._

_Antes de hablarle leyó lo que decían las tumbas que estaban delante de la peli-azul._

_Y entonces entendió._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Salió de sus recuerdos al sentir los labios de Hinata encima de los suyos, cerró los ojos y la tomó de la cintura lentamente para hacer que el beso durara más. Pero claro se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire (maldito, siempre arruinando los mejores besos ¬¬*) y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Naruto como un tomate con patas y Hinata algo sorprendida.

-L-Lo siento-se disculpó y estuvo a punto de parase e irse avergonzado pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hinata lo tomó de la muñeca y lo volvió a dejar cerca de su rostro.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntó confundida.

-Por h-haberte besado s-sin tu permiso-susurró y decir que estaba nervioso era poco para como estaba Naruto.

-No deberías… fue lindo-admitió con un pequeñísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas y volviendo a unir sus labios con los del oji-azul.

Después de todo el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido solo se quitaba con el amor verdadero.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Me sigo disculpando por no haber subido capítulo en, creo yo, 3 meses! Lo sé es demasiado tiempo y entenderé si quieren que un pandicornio me rapte y me lleve a _Pandicornolandia _para que sus amigos y él me coman.

Estoy muy loca lo sé, pero aún así espero que les haya gustada el cap.

¡Nos leemos para la próxima (que espero no tarde tanto como este)!


	6. Recuerdo, confusiones y conclusiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de mi historia le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Para que vean que de verdad me siento mal por dejarlos sin capítulo por 3 meses les traigo otro que espero les guste porque son las 12:23 y sigo despierta pero bueno creo que no importa si con eso ustedes disfrutan.

¡Empecemos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24 DE DICIEMBRE:**

Sí, como han leído en el día ¡hoy es navidad! Toda la ciudad se encontraba cubierta de una espesa capa de nieve, todos los habitantes estaban envueltos en grandes abrigos, con gorros de lana y guantes y por supuesto que los chicos de _"Konoha School"_ no eran la excepción.

-¡Por Dios, no puedo creer que ya sea navidad!-exclamaba entusiasmada Ino con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando nos encargaron el proyecto del tiempo-dijo Sakura.

-Cierto, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que Hinata y Naruto actuaban extraño-recordó Tenten riendo.

-A mí se me hace que Naruto y Hinata se gustan pero no se quieren confesar, o bueno más bien Hina no se quiere confesar y Naruto es demasiado tímido para hacerlo-mencionó Matsuri con las manos en su mentón.

-Pues eso dieron a entender el día del trabajo. Fue demasiado gracioso cuando Hinata se tropezó con la alfombra y cayó-comentó Temari riendo.

-Cierto-dijeron todas uniéndose a la risa.

Para que no se queden con la duda de lo que pasó ese día en la casa de los Hyuga haremos un Flash Back y recordaremos los sucesos extraños y graciosos de ese día.

**FLASH BACK:**

_Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Konoha pero claro que eso no impedía que todos siguieran con sus actividades escolares._

_-Chicos como proyecto para terminar este bloque en equipos realizarán una investigación sobre el tiempo y sus reacciones al cambio de estación junto con una pequeña maqueta que será entregado el 2 de Diciembre-explicó la maestra Terumi recibiendo quejas por parte de sus alumnos-Mejor en vez de estar quejándose pónganse de acuerdo con el equipo que elijan para empezar lo antes posible._

_Los alumnos sin más remedio eligieron a sus equipos. Está de más decir que Hinata lo iba a realizar con sus amigas y Naruto con los suyos._

_Quedaron que para cuando salieran de la escuela se irían a la casa de los Hyuga y comenzarían el trabajo._

_**DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR LAS CLASES:**_

_Las chicas iban entrando riendo y cuando iban pasando por la sala se quedaron quietas al ver a Neji y sus amigos alrededor de la mesita de centro con cuadernos, libros y la computadora de su hermano mientras su mamá les servía té y galletas._

_-Hola, má-saludó caminando hacia la mesa de centro bajo la mirada fija de Naruto y todos los demás, tomó el canastito de galletas y comenzó a comerlas._

_-Hinata esas galletas son de tu hermano y sus amigos-regañó suavemente Hana, su mamá._

_-Ya lo sé, pero a Neji no le molesta, ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a su hermano._

_-Ñe-dijo despreocupadamente pero con ganas de reír._

_-Aunque diga que no, no debes tomar las cosas de tu hermano y sus amigos-dijo Hana tratando de quitarle el cesto de galletitas pero Hinata la esquivó y se movió rápido hacia otro lugar._

_-Si me atrapas se los devuelvo-dijo divertida mientras salía corriendo al patio ante la divertida mirada de todos._

_-Ok-dijo Hana y también salió corriendo detrás riendo._

_-Les apuesto a que tarda como unos 30 minutos en atraparla-dijo Temari muy segura de sus palabras._

_-Igual, con lo escurridiza que es Hinata-comentó Sakura sentándose en el asiento y prendiendo la tele como si fuera su casa lo cual no molestó a Neji._

_Se pusieron a ver televisión mientras los chicos investigaban-lo que deberían estar haciendo ellas-y de vez en cuando Naruto volteaba a ver la puerta corrediza que daba al patio esperando que Hinata regresara junto con su mamá._

_Y así fue… pero Hinata entró corriendo con su mamá detrás todas empapadas ambas tratando de alcanzarla llamando la atención de todos, pero como habían dicho Hinata era muy escurridiza y ya casi se estaba acabando las galletas cuando y estuvo a punto de salir de la sala pero..._

… _se tropezó._

_Y calló directamente al suelo._

_Todo quedó en silencio hasta que segundos después fue roto por las carcajadas de las chicas que ya estaban tiradas en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos pero los chicos solo miraban con pena a la de ojos perlados._

_-Mierda-masculló la peli-azul sosteniéndose con sus manos del suelo y tallándose la nariz que fue la más afectada; primero sintió enojo con sus amigas por estar riéndose de ella aunque segundos después se unió a las risas con sus amigos._

_Ya después de ese extraño capítulo las chicas subieron a la habitación de Hinata y los chicos se quedaron abajo. El tiempo pasaba rápido por lo que ya eran las 7:00 pm y todo estaba oscuro afuera pero aun así los adolescentes seguían con su trabajo entre risas, gritos, jugueteos (chicas) y regaños, pláticas, tomar té (chicos). _

_Todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó un trueno horrible que hizo sobresaltar a todos y las luces se fueron, todo era silencio. Todo._

_-Chicas, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó algo intranquila Matsuri._

_-Haber primero que nada: tranquilas, no se alteren que no arreglará nada y segundo vamos abajo que he escuchado que es mejor estar todos juntos cuando pasan cosas como estas-recomendó Hinata tranquila parándose seguida de sus amigas y con mucho cuidado bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala-Neji, ¿todos están bien?-cuestionó viendo la silueta del castaño que volteó en la dirección en la que venía la voz de su hermana._

_-Sí, estamos todos bien-respondió este algo nervioso._

_-Ok, tranquilos no pasará nada si estamos juntos-repitió sentándose al lado del que reconoció como Naruto que estaba temblando un poco._

_-B-Bien-respondieron todos._

_**NARUTO P.O.V**_

_Estábamos investigando cosas del trabajo cuando de repente un trueno muy fuerte se escuchó y seguido de eso las luces se fueron, nos quedamos quietos por unos minutos._

_-Neji, ¿todos están bien?-escuchamos por lo que nos sobresaltamos ya que de por sí estamos nerviosos._

_-Sí, estamos todos bien-respondió Neji._

_-Ok tranquilos no pasará nada si estamos juntos-dijo Hinata-chan mientras se sentaba a mi lado haciendo que yo me pusiera nervioso cosa que creo que notó porque sentí su mirada preocupada clavada en mí._

_Nos quedamos en silencio todos metidos en nuestros pensamientos esperando a que regresara la luz pero ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos y la luz no daba señales de volver en poco rato al igual que la tormenta no daba tregua porque se podía escuchar el ruido de las gotas cayendo contra la acera._

_-Ya, me cansé-comentó Hinata-chan parándose llamando nuestra atención-voy al sótano a ver si puedo reiniciar la electricidad de emergencia-sentenció caminando con cuidado de no caerse hacia la puerta de la sala._

_-¡Yo t-te acompaño!-me ofrecí sin pensarlo dos veces: no quería que nada le pasara._

_Todos voltearon a verme-o eso sentí-haciendo que me pusiera nervioso y no reaccioné hasta que la voz de Hinata-chan se hizo escuchar de nuevo._

_-Claro, vamos-me dijo y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a su lado y a tientas íbamos caminando por el pasillo._

_**FIN NARUTO P.O.V**_

_Los dos jóvenes iban caminando tocando las paredes para no caerse hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al sótano las cuales bajaron con dificultad, llegaron y forzando la mirada para encontrar la caja que contenía los fusibles para encender la luz de emergencia._

_-Ok, Naruto necesito que me ayudes alumbrando un poco con tu celular porque el mío lo dejé arriba jeje-dijo viéndolo, a lo que suponía ella, sus ojos._

_-C-Claro-respondió el rubio sacando su celular y haciendo lo que ella pidió._

_Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la Hyuga logró hacer que el generador funcionara y luz iluminara toda la casa._

_-Al fin-suspiró y volteó quedando a pocos centímetros del oji-azul que también notó esto y se quedó paralizado sin realizar ningún movimiento._

_Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un largo tiempo sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de cuándo fue que en vez de mirarse los ojos se miraban los labios._

_-"Demonios, ¿por qué siento ganas de besarlo cada vez que lo tengo cerca?"-pensó conteniendo las ganas de besarlo en ese mismo momento. _

_En cambio Naruto armándose de un valor que no sabía que tenía tomó delicadamente de las mejillas a Hinata y unió sus labios perturbando un poco a la chica que no tardó en devolverle el beso. Estuvieron así más tiempo que la última vez pero se separaron de nuevo por el aire._

_-Creo que tenemos que regresar-dijo la peli-azul._

_-C-C-Cierto-concordó y ambos subieron las escaleras con dirección a la sala._

_Llegaron y actuaron como si no pasara nada pero por más que lo intentaron las chicas y Neji se pudieron dar cuenta de que algo había pasado._

**FIN FLASH BACK **

.

.

.

.

.

Pues espero que les haya gustado ya que me esforcé en poder terminarlo hoy para poder subirlo (lol).

Me despido y juro que trataré de subir más a menudo porque creo que ya estamos en los últimos capis. Sé que es algo corta pero todavía falta un especial, el epílogo y una pequeña sorpresa que estoy planeando para ustedes.

Creo que cuando termine esta empezaré a subir otra pero no sé, apenas estoy viendo eso.

¡Ahora si me despido porque tengo que dormir!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!

¿Reviews? =3


End file.
